


Big Freeze

by fleen_snape



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleen_snape/pseuds/fleen_snape
Summary: Jeremy actually does go to spoon with James camping in the freezing cold during the India Special





	Big Freeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts), [vivian_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_moon/gifts).



> Inspired by Big Freeze by Muse and this hilarious clip of JM and JC whining about the cold in India.  
> https://youtu.be/xNTCCdJMdnk
> 
> I've chosen to ignore that sleeping bags these days have the rounded ends because it suits the plot I want that they can join their bags together to both fit in it. Don't hate it :)
> 
> Decided to gift this to marginaliana and vivian_moon for the many hours of reading pleasure their works have given me. Love your work and sorry if mine is too smutty for you ;)

Jeremy stumped in the darkness towards his tent and stopped along the way when he heard a plaintive voice call out “Jeremy?” He replied “Yes, James?” The reply came “I'm so cold”. Jeremy stood frozen in place at the smallness of James voice and the rare use of his actual name. He quickly decided what to do and grabbed his things from his own tent before he moved over to James’ tent, unzipping it and crawling inside before zipping it up again as fast as he could. James looked up at him with wide eyes from a cocoon of sleeping bag and the see-through blanket they'd each been given. “What the fuck are you doing?” James cried quietly. “Coming to save both of us. I've never been so cold in my life and if we share warmth we can both be warm instead of freezing alone” Jeremy muttered. “Jezza, are you fucking insane? The whole crew is out there, Richard is out there! We'll never hear the end of this!” James hissed. “Oh shut up, May! You know this makes sense and you sounded so pathetic just now I couldn't help but come to your rescue. Now open that sleeping bag so we can join them into a two person bag.”

 

James gave Jeremy a look that indicated he thought Jeremy had gone fully insane but a few seconds later heaved a massive sigh and began to do as instructed. They eventually got James’ sleeping bag laid flat with one of the spit-through blankets on top before they laid on top of it with Jeremy's thin blanket over top and finally zipped themselves into their makeshift two person sleeping bag with Jeremy's bag as the top layer. Once this was achieved they were laying side by side on the blankets and already significantly warmer. They looked at each other in the darkness. “Better?” Asked Jeremy. “Um yes…” then a long pause, followed by “...thanks Jez.” “‘s’all right, May.” he smiled back at James in the darkness, briefly squeezing James’ hand before letting go. 

 

An instant after he’d let James’ hand go, Jeremy saw James’ eyes widen slightly and darken at the same time as his lips parted and he suddenly knew everything. Jeremy rolled onto his side towards James’ and looked at him carefully while he propped his head on his hand. “James, oh my god...I had no idea!” he whispered as he reached an arm out to snake it over James’ middle and drag him towards him. Once James was close enough he kissed his cheek and then whispered right in James’ ear “You utterly daft man, why have you never said anything?” 

 

James swallowed hard and clamped his eyes shut, causing a tear to escape down the side of his face as his world crashed down around him and he was simultaneously filled with an almost unbearable amount of hope at Jeremy’s reaction, which was fond and tender instead of harsh and violent as he had always expected. “Jezza, I...” He gasped out. “Shh, James, it’s alright. You don’t need to say anything. You don’t need to cry.” He said wiping James’ tears away. “I know exactly how you feel.” “Jezza, what…?” James response got cut off as Jeremy leaned in and gently pressed his lips to James’. James’ heart was racing before but now it began to pound in his chest and he was sure Jeremy would feel it as Jeremy’s arms wrapped around him tightly, pulling James flush against him. Jeremy’s hand unconsciously ran up James side and then his arm before coming to rest against his cheek, with long fingers curled around into the hair at James nape. James moaned a little into the kiss at that and Jeremy took advantage of James’ open lips to lick into his mouth. Jeremy found James’ tongue and swiped against it, giving a small moan of his own. After a few minutes of desperate snogging and grabbing at each other they had to break away to breathe, both panting hard. Jeremy brushed James’ hair back from his face and looked into James’ eyes he quietly exclaimed “Christ, James. You’re beautiful!” “Fuck, Jez. I’ve wanted you for so many years I can’t believe this is happening!” Jeremy looked incredulous and kissed James again fervently before asking “Years? James, damn it, I’ve wanted you too. We are both idiots, aren’t we?” “Yes, we are a right pair of pillocks.”

 

Jeremy chuckled softly and rolled James a little underneath him, impatient to get back to the task at hand. James could feel the unmistakable hardness against his leg as Jeremy pushed his leg between James’ and ground a little on him. He felt himself grow harder in response. James could only groan softly into Jeremy’s ear as he licked and nibbled up James neck. “Oh God, Jezza. I want you to fuck me.” “Fucking hell, May. Yes. Yes I want to.” Some more very amorous snogging followed for a few minutes before James, ever practical, asked “How are we going to manage it?” Jeremy kissed James slowly as if he was pondering it at the same time and then suggested with a grin “We could do spoons? Stay warm and be hot as fuck at the same time?” “Mmm yes. It’s also an easy position so we’re less likely to wake everyone up.” James broke into a smile as he agreed. 

 

They kissed again deeply before Jeremy rolled off James and turned him to his side facing away from Jeremy. He reached around to the front of James’ pants to rub his hand up James’ length, which caused him to buck into the touch and hiss. Jeremy pulled James hips back flush with his own and ground into James’ backside as he undid James’ trousers and pulled them down just enough to have access and lose as little as possible of the warmth they had. He stroked James cock up and down slowly a couple of times, which had James gasping, before he groped James butt for a bit. Eventually when James started to push back into him he spit on his hand and brought it down between James’ cheeks to get him ready. He rubbed the spit around and got some more before starting to slowly ease a finger in. James reached back, grasping Jeremy’s thigh as if it was an anchor and muffled his small cries into his pillow while Jeremy prepared him. As Jeremy got another finger into him, James hand snaked up to undo Jeremy’s belt and trousers and bring his cock out. James began to rub Jeremy’s cock on himself and Jeremy removed his fingers so that James could line him up. He stayed still with one hand on James’ hip and the other curled round underneath James, holding his torso flush to Jeremy’s, kissing James’ neck as he began to work himself back onto Jeremy’s cock. Despite not being face to face for it, it was the hottest thing Jeremy had seen and he had to work hard not to come too soon. 

 

James eventually had worked himself all the way down to the hilt of Jeremy’s cock and stopped to get used to the fullness. “Alright, James?” questioned Jeremy. “Yes, Jez. It’s quite intense and a lot to get used to and I’ve never done it before.” “You’re telling me, May. You’re so fucking sexy I could have come 10 times already.” James just groaned. “Fuck, Jeremy. I want you so much” “You’ve got me James. Shall I move?” “Yes. Fuck me, Jez.” 

 

Jeremy began to work himself slowly in and out of James, watching for signs of pain while groping James chest through his jacket and nibbling on his neck and ear. James hand came up to rest on Jeremy’s neck as he fucked him and Jeremy buried his face in the back of James shoulder to muffle himself. James had to keep his free hand over his own mouth to keep himself quiet till Jeremy whispered “Fuck, James. I’m getting close.” and he moaned deep in his throat as he took himself in hand. Jeremy’s hand came up from his hip to wrap possessively around James’ throat as they both got closer. James came apart as Jeremy whispered right into his ear “Oh, fuck yes, James. Come with me!” Jeremy’s hand moved to cover James mouth as he cried out as quietly as he could and Jeremy did the same into James shoulder.

 

They lay like that for a few moments, panting hard and recovering while they were spooned against each other before Jeremy’s cock slipped out and James reached down to the foot of the tent for a used shirt to wipe himself off with. When they were wiped off sufficiently and their clothing back in place they faced one another with intertwined limbs and held tightly to each other. “Christ, James. That was the best sex of my life.” “Mmm, mine too. I didn’t know it could be like that.” was the sleepy but satisfied response. “I wish I’d told you years ago, James, but i do love you.” “Love you too, Jeremy.” Jeremy held James a little tighter and murmured “I was going to kill Hammond for this fucking camping shit but maybe now I’ll thank him instead.” 

 

A few tents over, Richard Hammond had heard James appeal for help against the cold and heard most of the response too. Then the snogging had started and he’d reached for his ear plugs grinning that the pair of giant bellends had finally found their way to each other. He went to sleep afterwards unable to hear any of what happened after that and infinitely grateful for it.


End file.
